Eddie
by ResilientWriterGirl
Summary: ONESHOT about the story behind Noah's stuffed animal. Not exactly what you think (I hope). Super short. Enjoy!


**A/N: I'm sorry. I know I have a billion stories to update but I couldn't help myself. Yes, I read Julie's tweet, but does anybody really listen to what she says anymore? I don't, but maybe that's just me. Anyways... usual disclaimers apply. Sorry for mistakes; I didn't even edit this.**

* * *

"Mommy, I need Eddie!"

Olivia closes her eyes and sighs as she listens to her son yell from the bathroom, informing her that he needs his elephant as if she didn't tuck the stuffed animal in alongside him every night. The name punctures a hole in her chest a little more each time she hears it. Of course, Noah would favor the elephant so affectionately named Eddie.

She remembers the first time she heard the name from her son's lips as if it were yesterday.

* * *

 _Ed watched in amusement as Olivia's expressions play across her face while they pulled up to his childhood home. He couldn't believe he'd finally convinced her to meet his mother. While the couple had known each other for a decade and even dated for almost a year, Liv had somehow managed to avoid this moment until now, and she was a nervous wreck._

 _"Stop looking at me like that," she chided lightly, an uneasy look playing across her perfectly made up features. A slight blush crept upon her cheeks when she caught sight of the ever so slight smirk from the man next to her._

 _Grasping her hand in his, he pulled her closer._

 _"Can't help it. I'm not used to seeing the Olivia Benson look so uneasy, and dare I say it, nervous." Between the rasp of his voice and his hand touching hers, she had to strive to focus on what he was actually saying._

 _"Ed, I... I haven't had to do this in... I don't even know how long, and-"_

 _Stopping her mid-sentence, he placed a finger over her lips and looked her in the eye._

 _"I know, Liv. And I love you so much for doing this. It means the world to me, and I'm sure most of Ma's attention will be on Noah anyway so you don't have to worry about a thing. She's gonna love ya. Now, what do ya say we get out of this car and get on with it?" His lips covered hers in a brief but hard kiss immediately after he spoke, not giving her a real chance to think about it anymore._

 _Before the three had even made it up the steps to the house, Catherine Tucker burst through the creaky screen door, heading right in their direction._

 _"Eddie Tucker, don't you dare wait this long to come out and see me again!" she scowled but her bright blue eyes were smiling as she threw her arms around her son._

 _"Nice to see you too, Ma," he chuckled, though Catherine barely heard him over the infectious giggles coming from the small boy standing Ed._

 _Olivia glanced down at her son, who was still holding her hand. She'd expected Noah to be shy, as he normally was around strangers, but to her surprise, he seemed comfortable in Catherine's presence right off the bat._

 _"Mommy, she called Tucker 'Eddie.' That's so silly!" His laughter was infectious and the adults smiled adoringly. Liv chuckled while Ed groaned._

 _Dropping down to Noah's level, she began, "Honey, Tucker is his last name, like Benson is your last name. His first name," she grinned wickedly up at Ed, "is Eddie."_

 _Leaning toward her son's ear, Catherine spoke, ever so subtly, "I like her. She knows how to push your buttons." He didn't even try to stop the eye roll at his mother's antics; he'd known how brazen she could be, but part of him expected her to at least try and hold back within the first hour of meeting the other most important people in his life. Apparently not._

 _"Aw, come on, Ma. We haven't even been here thirty seconds and the two of you're already ganging up on me?"_

 _"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Noah continued giggling._

 _"Oh Eddie, you need to lighten up. Now let's all go on inside and I'll get you a drink. I know my son here likes his bourbon, but what about for you, dear?"_

 _Ed stood back and smiled as his mother wrapped an arm around Olivia, leading her into the house, Noah, still babbling, quickly following behind._

* * *

 _The vivacious woman standing before her was not who Liv pictured Ed's mother to be. What she lacked in stature, Catherine more than made up for in personality and wit. Her stories about Ed's childhood and early adulthood were laced with affection and a healthy dose of distaste. Growing up in the church, she was vocal about her fervent hope that her Eddie would one day return. Despite the heavy topic, she glossed over it with the grace and finesse that only a mother could. Rather than dwell on the aspects that they disagreed on, she much preferred to dote on him while simultaneously teasing him relentlessly._

 _Though fun and engaging, Olivia could see the tough woman that lived underneath, hardened by the loss of her husband and eldest son so many years before. Every now and then she would catch Catherine's glimpse at one of the pictures on the walls followed by sadness behind her smile. It was a loss that no person should experience, the death of a child. Olivia couldn't even imagine it._

 _The day passed too quickly for the four of them, and before they knew it, Ed, Liv, and Noah were heading out and back to the city. Catherine, desperate for grandchildren of her own, had given Noah an elephant before they said their goodbyes. It nearly brought tears to Tucker's eyes when Noah graciously thanked Catherine and gave her a huge hug, promising to take the best care of his new stuffed animal._

 _Now, buckled in their seats and halfway back to the city, realization dawned on Noah._

 _"Mommy, what should his name be?" the small, tired voice asked from the back seat. The poor kid had been fighting off sleep after such a long day._

 _Olivia's brown eyes lit up in sheer amusement as she tried and failed to hide a smirk._

 _"Eddie."_

* * *

"Mommy, I brushed my teeth. Will you read me and Eddie a story now?"

She smiles down at her son sadly, the memory nearly bringing tears to her eyes, the name still stinging as the hole deepens in her chest.

"Yeah, sweet boy. Let's go get you both tucked in and I'll read you a story."

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
